iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest War
The Harvest War from 321 - 326 AC, was a war fought in the Westerlands over Tyrion Lannister's postion as Lord Paramount. Some of the westerlords were wary of having Tyrion Lannister, a kinslayer and (depending on who told you) a kingslayer, as their liege lord; especially since they were being forced to submit by the dragons. Background 'The Bloody Harvest, 321:' Tyrion Lannister, who after twenty years had failed to convince all of the Westerlords of his right to rule, hosted a tourney to attempt to make alliances with some of the more unruly houses. He decided to host it on the first day of harvest. He invited all of the lords in the west to a grand event, payed for by Lannister gold, filled with thirteen course feasts for seven nights, a tourney with a total prize of seventy thousand golden dragons for the joust, a prize of thirty-thousand to the winner of the melee, and fifteen thousand to the best archer. In a semi final joust, Tyrion’s cousin, Ser Daven Lannister was paired with Ser Flement Brax, brother to Lord Tytos Brax. Despite the armor the both of them wore, Flement was grievously wounded by Daven when Daven’s lance pierced Flement’s horse. Flement died the next day of his injuries, sending Lord Tytos into a rage. Tytos beheaded Ser Daven and the Tourney descended into bloodshed as men at arms from the various houses began to fight. While immediately after the tourney, the Westerlands seemed disorganized and in chaos, the houses then began to fall into factions. One supported the current Lord Paramount; the other, led by Tytos Brax rose in rebellion with other major houses along with him. 'The Harvest War' The Battle of the Ashes, or the Battle of Ashemark, 321: Tyrion Lannister, going off of reports that the rebels hadn’t truly mobilized yet, sent 7,000 men to destroy Ser Addam Marbrand in Ashemark. He hoped to cut off one of the heads of the rebel army. His men arrived around the walls of Ashemark at dawn, and he called to men on the walls for Addam Marbrand to surrender. Their only reply was “he’s in the kingdom you burnt to ashes” and after that, Lord Rollam Westerling foolishly decided to starve the men inside the castle, telling his men to set up tents and thinking that Ser Addam was too cowardly to come out on the walls. While the Lannister men set up tents, Ser Addam attacked the encampment with a force half the size of Rollam’s, slaughtering all of the men, and taking only Rollam and a few knights captive. The corpses of the slain were hung up on posts along the river road from a halfway point between Ashemark and Casterly Rock, up to the Golden Tooth. Signs were looped around their necks saying “we support the Lord of the Ashes.” 'The Siege of the Golden Tooth, 322:' Lord Brax, paranoid of outside help interfering with his rebellion, decided to send eight thousand of his men in order to capture the Golden Tooth, a key point for travel in and out of the Westerlands. Endrew Lefford, Lord of the Golden Tooth recieved a raven from Lord Tyrion, who offered Janei Lannister as a wife for his son, Raymund Lefford, as long as he held the Golden Tooth against Lord Brax so that the Lannisters could take Ashemark and surround their foe. Therefore, when Tytos Brax arrived at the gates of the Golden Tooth asking for a surrender, Lord Lefford merely spat on the ground and famously said the words “Remember, past the tooth of a lion is it’s jaws.” Endrew Lefford held the Tooth for nine days before a soldier holding the gates was so scared and starved that he opened them, allowing Lord Brax into the castle. The battle was a rebel victory. 'The Second Battle for Ashemark, 322:' Tyrion, who hoped that the Golden Tooth and Ashemark together could trap Lord Brax, sent Forley Prester with eight thousand men to Ashemark in an attempt to claim it. On the march to Ashemark, at least two hundred men abandon the Lannister cause when they see the bloody corpses posted every mile along the river road. With only a few hundred men holding Ashemark, the castle is easily taken when Forley Prester offers the castellan Lannister gold for surrendering. The castellan, seeing that he is hopelessly surrounded, consents to the deal and is later hanged when a soldier realized that this castellan was the same one that held Ashemark on the day Addam Marbrand slaughtered the westermen. 'Castamere Joins the War, 322: ' Tyrion Lannister, desperately in need of allies, decides to accept the fact that love is out of the question and offers the Spicers a marriage between himself and Marissa Spicer, the prettiest of the Spicer girls and the eldest. This time, to gain an heir, Tyrion drinks himself into a stupor and beds the bride, who doesn’t want him. Two months later, it was reported that Marissa was with child and the Spicers, numbering seven thousand, marched with Lannister men. Tyrion decided to use Castamere as the main base of war, and resided there, sending orders and requests through ravens. 'An Heir to Casterly Rock is Born, 323: ' The year of 323 AC begins with the birth of Gerion Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock. The baby is screaming, though quieter than others, and he is born with silky golden locks and eyes as green as emeralds. Although Tyrion had no hope for love before, the hope is rekindled when he found his wife truly happy and in want of his company, but since they were in the middle of a war, Tyrion sent his wife and child back to Casterly Rock and Lannisport for safety purposes. He left her with a promise to return to her and she never forgot it. 'The Battle of the Crag, or one of the Battles of the Mines, 323: ' With the hills of the west being filled with mines of gold, silver, and gems, Lord Brax commanded his armies to move throughout the hills and capture mines for the use of buying armor, food, and weapons. With five thousand men, he captured mines around the Crag. Lord Westerling resisted and tried to hold the Crag, but the two thousand and a half men sent to subdue him take the castle and Rollam Westerling’s brother hostage. 'The Battle of Deep Den, or one of the Battles of the Mines, 323: ' With the hills of the west being filled with mines of gold, silver, and gems, Lord Brax commanded his armies to move throughout the hills and capture mines for the use of buying armor, food, and weapons. With seven thousand men, he captured mines around Deep Den, preparing to strike at the castle itself. The castle was besieged for a month before Tyrion Lannister sent men around the goldroad to relieve it. The siege was relieved. 'The Battles of the Bloody Hills, 324: ' Tyrion Lannister and Lord Brax both fought for control of the mines inside the west, and once they had their armies inside the hills, they both figured that they could trap each other using the paths throughout the westerhills. Blood was certainly shed, giving the center hills and mountains nicknames from the common folk such as “The Bloody Hills” or “The Mountains of Corpses”. Hosts were severed in halves and quarters because one wrong order could lead to the traps of foes. There was no true victor in the Battles of the Hills. During these battles, Lyonel Lannister murdered Lord Lydden, Serwyn Silverhands and several other great knights. 'The Fall of Lannisport, 325: ' Lord Urron Greyjoy, hearing reports that war is happening in the Westerlands, seeks to expand his lands and titles. While most of the men in Lannisport were off fighting a desperate war against the rebels, Urron Greyjoy attacked Lannisport by surprise. He sent fifty of his ships into the harbor to capture the Lannister ships, preventing them from stopping the other fifty. Lannisport was captured and Casterly Rock was put under siege. The Ironborn threatened to drown Gerion and Marissa Spicer if the Lannisters didn’t surrender. 'Recapturing the Tooth, 325: ' Upon hearing of the capture of both his family and the city of Lannisport, Tyrion became desperate. As a Lannister he counted the title “Shield of Lannisport”, among others. Tyrion launched an attack on the rebels who held Golden Tooth and succeeded in reopening the Westerlands to the outside, allowing other allies to assist. He then sent a raven to Daenerys Targaryen before heading to Lannisport, begging for help. 'The Siege of Lannisport, 325: ' Tyrion’s main army, taking twenty-two thousand men from all over the Westerlands, marched on Lannisport. When they got there, they didn’t even bother to make camp. Instead, Tyrion took his army through the sewers and drains of Casterly Rock to take back his city. The battle was bloody, so bloody that red stains can be found on the cobbled streets of Lannisport. The Lannister men, knowing the city better than the Ironborn, quartered the Iron Islanders in parts of the city using narrow alleyways and roads. A notable skirmish was “The Massacre in the Market” where some Ironborn were surrounded and pushed into the circular market area and killed. Smears of blood still stain the yellow bricks. The Ironborn retreated from the city, but not without taking Marissa Spicer and Gerion Lannister with them. They had killed the Lannister captains earlier, so pursuit was very hard. Tyrion Lannister was found amongst the slain after the fighting had ceased. 'The Treaty of the Corpses, 326: ' With Tyrion dead, and the Greyjoys having taken their new liege lord, a truce is arranged between the rebels and the Lannisters. The rebels, tired of fighting, offered a truce so they may keep the Greyjoys from their lands. In the letter, it was revealed that it was not Lord Brax who sent the terms, but Lord Marbrand who was satisfied with the death of Tyrion Lannister. They offered Lord Brax’s corpse to the Lannisters as long as the Lannisters showed them the corpse of Tyrion. The Lannisters, without any love for Tyrion after his killing of Tywin Lannister, consented to the terms. Aftermath The 3rd Greyjoy Rebellion begins. Queen Daenerys Targaryen, hearing of the death of one her most loyal supporters and wardens, makes public, her decision to wage war against the Greyjoys. The Westerlands is bloodied and beaten from five years of war, the hills of the Westerlands are called the "Bloody Hills" by some. The Westerlands is united though, and they put their unity towards rescuing the Lannister heir, Gerion, and his mother Marissa. Category:Wars